With All My Heart
by that kiwi chick
Summary: Esme visits Carlisle at work to brighten the busy doctor's day. One-shot.


(Esme)

I smiled to myself as I approached the hospital, knowing I would come across my husband any moment. He loved my spontaneous visits to his workplace, and I was only too happy to fulfil his wishes. My heels clacked against the concrete, and the wind whipped my unruly hair about as I tried to maintain a human pace to the entrance of the hospital. The automatic doors whooshed open and allowed me to breeze in, my skirt blowing behind me. A sense of pride that flowed over me every time I saw Carlisle at work filled me up when I saw him talking to a patient near the front desk. He was holding an animated conversation with a small child, who seemed in awe of the charismatic doctor who took time out of his busy schedule to talk to her. She grinned shyly at him and waved before plodding off to whichever ward she wandered from. I could tell Carlisle was about to glance at me, but before he could another doctor interrupted him. I listened with interest as they conversed in medical lingo, offering suggestions to each other and asking after each other's patients.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen." The receptionist cheerily greeted me, so I turned my attention to her.

"Hello. How are things?" I said politely.

"I'm sure your husband can tell you we've been rather busy lately. Roughest day we've had in a while." She sighed at the end.

"Oh that's unfortunate. Luckily we have the best looking after the community."

"That we do." She grinned at me and the goofy proud smile I was sure was plastered on my face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but notice that the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on walked right into this hospital." Carlisle declared loudly as he took my hand. I giggled and playfully swatted at his arm.

"Hush, you." I whispered into his neck. If I were human, a blush surely would've been covering my cheeks. I greedily inhaled his delicious scent as I pulled him into a hug.

"Take a walk with me? I'm on break now." my gorgeous husband grinned and extended his arm, and we linked elbows. I said goodbye to the friendly receptionist and leant into Carlisle's side slightly as we strolled down the hallways together.

"So it's been rough today?" I enquired and rubbed Carlisle's arm reassuringly.

"Nothing too bad, it's mostly been sorted now." When he said this I knew either it was the truth, or he'd confide in me later when he knew it wouldn't affect my good mood. I let it go, and allowed myself to enjoy our moment together. I concentrated on my husband, effectively blocking out that awful hospital smell, as well as the tempting aroma of human blood all around us. I silently thanked the world for giving my Carlisle the gifts of compassion and self-control so he could fulfil his destiny of becoming a doctor and helping others. We asked each other more about our days and made small-talk. Sometimes many words aren't necessary. I closed my eyes, leant my head against his shoulder and let Carlisle lead me; I trust him with all my being no matter what the task at hand. He kissed my forehead and whispered that he'd like us to go to his office.

"Alone time …" I whispered seductively as I unhooked myself from his body and looked into his eyes. 

"Yes, love, if you'd like that. Right now I want to kiss you in a way that's not appropriate in front of an audience." He flashed me an adorable grin.

Damn him and his sexy voice. Is it possible for a vampire to go weak in the knees?

"Yes... I would like that very much." I smirked at him.

We made our way to his office and locked the door behind us, not wanting to be interrupted. I lightly shoved Carlisle against the wall, and happily kissed away his cheeky smile. We murmured our love for each other between caresses and soft kisses, never losing contact with the other's skin. I lovingly stroked his back underneath his shirt with one hand, and gripped the lapels of his lab coat with the other to bring him even closer to me.

"Mmm." He murmured, while stroking the back of my neck; alternating between those touches and gently tugging on my hair. He managed to back me up against his desk, and swiftly picked me up and placed me on it so he could stand between my knees. Carlisle took my hand, and kissed all the way up to the inside of my elbow, where he licked which sent a pleasure shiver through my body. I tugged his tie so he brought his lips back to mine, and I flicked my tongue against his lip. I loved the way he let out a low moan when I sucked on his bottom lip and let my tongue run over it again. Carlisle then kissed all of my face: my eyelids, my forehead, my cheeks, my lips again, and even my chin. I giggled and linked fingers with him, and we rested our foreheads together. It was in moments like these I felt as if we were totally connected; our minds so close and our un-beating hearts pressed together.

"Break's over soon?" I asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, and you have me quite flustered my dear." He smiled and I could feel it against my cheek. He moved his head to gaze at me with those beautiful butterscotch eyes, and I couldn't help but smile and run my fingers through his silky blonde hair.

"You have no idea how much it means when he come here and brighten up my day. My love for you seems to still grow every day, and I adore you, my darling Esme." Carlisle crooned and held my hands against his chest. Even though we said these things to each other all the time, Carlisle still managed to send bursts of love and happiness through me with his words every single time.

"You know I feel the same way, sweetheart. With all my heart." I hugged him for a long moment, and rubbed my nose against his playfully.

"With all my heart." He recited, and traced my smile with his fingertips.

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight *sad sigh* ;)_

_Please review, even just a few words. I ask because I don't yet have many reviews on my stories & reviews make me happy, and let me know if I should bother writing or not :) _


End file.
